


Character Growth

by friendofspiderman



Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendofspiderman/pseuds/friendofspiderman
Summary: Fictober Prompt #4 - "that didn't stop you before"---Ned tries to talk Peter into a school-night Netflix binge.
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953223
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Character Growth

It’s Wednesday night, 28 hours before the Mandalorian Season 2 premieres on Netflix. 

It also happens to be only a few weeks since May discovered Peter was moonlighting as a red and blue super-spider. 

Peter’s on the phone with Ned, getting an earful about why waiting until Friday after school to watch the show when it came out at 12am that morning was a grave injustice. 

“Peter, we made these plans to binge the premiere all night at my house over a month ago! You can’t back out on me now. Everyone is saying the character growth this season is off the charts, do you really wanna miss that??” 

Peter discards the homework he was finishing and exhales, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Look, Ned, I promised May I would be home every night and sleeping by a decent hour for these three weeks, okay? I gotta follow through on this.”

“But wouldn’t she understand if it’s a Spider-Man emergency? Just say you were out rescuing people from an early morning mugging or something.”

“I can’t do that, I promised I wouldn’t lie to her anymore. Besides, I technically still have a curfew on school nights--” 

“That didn’t stop you before--” 

“Yeah, but Ned, now that she knows, I’m trying to be really responsible. Show her she can trust me. I just--” He sighs and squeezes his eyes shut. “I _need_ her to trust me, so that when I _do_ go out late on a school night, she knows it was for a really good reason.” 

“This _is_ a good reason, Peter!” 

“A good _Spider-Man_ reason, okay? This does _not_ count.” 

The line falls silent for a brief moment.

“What if I came over there? Can’t you just ask her if we can do a sleepover? She’d totally be cool with it!” 

“ _Ned_. I am saying this one more time. I’m trying to be _extra_ responsible so she’s impressed with my efforts, and I just don’t think this is a good idea.” 

Ned sighs. “Since when are _you_ the one talking _me_ out of a stupid idea?” 

Peter laughs softly. “Character growth?” 

“Sure. See you at school.” 

“Bye, Ned.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading <3


End file.
